Nowa Przyszłość
by adiex
Summary: Co by się stało jakby żyli by Minato i Kushina, a Czwartym Hokage był Ojciec Sakury i to on poświęcić się dla dobra wioski a Menma był by wychowywany przez dwie kobiety a Sakura była jego siostrą a Orochimaru został Hokage a głównym złym był by Zamaskowany Shinobi którego nikt nie zna i żyła by Rin i Obito a Minato był Kobietą, gdyby życie wszystkich tych osób potoczyło się inaczej
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime Hokage Konohy stał przy oknie w swoim biurze i przypatrywał się swojej Wiosce, szukając kryjącego się zagrożenia. Czuł w swoich doświadczonych kościach, że zbliża się zagrożenie.

Gdy tak obserwował pogrążony we śnie Liść, zaczęły mu się przypominać czasy, kiedy trwała Druga Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Wtedy też, po pokonaniu Onokiego, przywódcy Iwagakure, i trzeciego Kazekage, stałem się sławnym Bohaterem Wioski Liścia. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, kim mogę być? Nazywam się Kizashi Haruno i jestem Czwartym Hokage Wioski Liścia.

Stałem tak i obserwowałem Konohę, gdy nagle usłyszałem szybkie kroki. Ktoś, bardzo szybko, zbliżał się do drzwi. Już miałem sięgnąć po katanę, przewieszoną przez moje plecy, ale raptownie zamarłem, czując, że stało się coś złego.

Do biura wbiegł mój Sensei, będący jednocześnie poprzednim Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Obróciłem się w jego stronę, czekając aż złapie oddech i spytałem:

\- Co się stało? - starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i powiedział:

\- Mito Uzumaki została porwana... - zanim skończył mówić w centrum Wioski nagle pojawił się Lis o Dziewięciu Ogonach.

Stało się coś co przeczuwałem od początku! Z trudem odezwałem się:

\- Ogłoś ewakuacje! Idź zaprowadzić ludzi schronu! Ja zajmę się Kyuubim! - rzuciłem okiem na Demona z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że na jego pysku stoi jakiś zamaskowany człowiek. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i skierowałem się w stronę szpitala, patrząc jednocześnie jak moi przyjaciele walczą z Lisem.

"Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę, zaraz wam pomogę" pomyślałem wchodząc szybko do budynku i kierując się do sali numer dziewięć, żeby sprawdzić czy moja żona, Reiko, jest bezpieczna i czy nic nie grozi naszej córce.

Zajrzałem do pomieszczenia i zobaczyłem, jak Reiko trzyma płaczącą Sakurę. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, a jej oczy zdawały się pytać "Co się dzieje?"

W odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie rzekłem:

\- Ktoś porwał Mito Uzumaki, uwolnił Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach i kontrolując go, używa do zniszczenia naszej ukochanej Wioski! - widziałem szok odbijający się w oczach mojej ukochanej. - Reiko, zaraz przywołam moją siostrę. Zabierze cię w bezpiecznie - wykonałem szybko pieczęcie i w chmurze dymu pojawiła się Akane.

Na początku nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale gdy zawołałem:

\- Zabierz Sakurę i Reiko do starej kryjówki poza wioską!

Siostra raptownie zrozumiała, pomogła wstać mojej żonie z córką, po czym rzuciła na podłogę zwój ze specjalną pieczęcią i nacięła sobie lekko palec. Kilka kropel krwi skapnęło na zwój i moment później moja żona i dziecko znikły, bezpieczne poza Wioską.

Zawiązałem w pośpiechu pieczęcie i ułamek sekundy później pojawiłem się w obłoku pary obok trzeciego Hokage. Widziałem, jak shinobi mojej wioski zaczynają tracić siły i zdecydowałem się na użycie opanowanego przez ze mnie Justu teleportacji. Wiedziałem, gdzie kryje się mój przeciwnik i teleportowałem się.

Pojawiłem się na niewielkiej polanie, mój przeciwnik spoglądał na mnie swoim jednym okiem, w którym błyszczał **Sharingan.** Zamaskowany miał na twarzy białą maskę z czarnymi kreskami i był ubrany w ciemny płaszcz.

Ostrożnie zbliżając się spytałem:

\- Kim jesteś? - tajemniczy shinobi popatrzył na mnie z wyższością i powiedział z pogardą w głosie:

\- Dziwne, że mnie nie poznajesz, Czwarty Hokage. W końcu byłeś moim Senseiem.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony, zastanawiając się przy okazji kto to może być. Z Drużny Siódmej, którą kiedyś uczyłem żyje tylko Obito, ale to nie on. Widziałem go w Wiosce ewakuującego jej mieszkańców. Lecz to nie może być również Kakashi chyba, że przeżył to starcie, w którym zginęła Rin. Stwierdziłem, że pomyślę nad tym później, a teraz muszę pokonać zamaskowanego. Kiedy indziej zastanowię się tożsamością wroga.

Zacząłem składać pieczęcie i zaatakowałem go kulą wodną. Mój przeciwnik uniknął pocisku i rzucił w moim kierunku ognistą kulą. Złożyłem pieczęcie i zawołałem "Doton Doryuheki" formując ziemno-wodną zaporę. Sądziłem, że ściana błota zatrzyma atak, gdy ujrzałem jak moja technika zaczyna ustępować przed ogniem.

Uniknąłem w ostatniej chwili ataku, ale mój przeciwnik od razu rzucił się na mnie. Zaczęliśmy wymieniać ciosy, zamaskowany widząc, że nie jest wstanie dorównać mi w walce wręcz wyciągnął katanę i zamachnął się, próbując skrócić mnie o głowę. Odskoczyłem od niego i chwyciłem za swoją Katanę.

Zdecydowałem się użyć mojego Kekkei Genkai Zatrzymania Czasu. Czas zatrzymał się na chwilę, poczułem, że przeciwnik powoli zaczyna przełamywać technikę. Stwierdziłem, że trzeba to zakończyć jednym atakiem i zerwać kontrolę nad Dziewięcioogoniastym.

Teleportowałem się i złożyłem kilka znaków wołając "Kikiru Saiin!". Nieprzyjaciel został przybity do ziemi, a ja następnie użyłem Keiyaku Fuin, żeby zerwać kontrolę tego zamaskowanego osobnika nad Lisem.

Moment później Shinobi wycofuje się, ale słyszę, jak mówi:

\- To nie koniec! Spotkamy się jeszcze! Potrzymałeś moje plany, ale to mnie tylko spowolni Czwarty Hokage – I już go nie było. W miejscu, gdzie stał, widzę teraz tylko ślady krwi i efekty naszej walki.

„Nic tu po mnie, czas zająć się Kyuubim" znikam i pojawiam w ostatniej chwili. Widzę, jak Demon szykuje się do ataku przy pomocy Biju Dama. Teleportuję się nad niego i serią silnych ciosów powalam Bestię. Szybko zakładam pieczęć i przenoszę się razem z Ogoniastym daleko poza wioskę.

Prędko formuję jutsu i odgradzam mu drogę ucieczki. Rozglądam się ze smutkiem i postanawiam, że użyję Shiki Fujin, gdy raptownie pojawia się moja żona trzymając Sakurę na rękach, a wraz z nią moja siostra Akane oraz Minako Namikaze z małym Menmą i jej dziewczyna Kushina Uzumaki.

Reiko spogląda na mnie z niepokojem i mówi:

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - patrzę na żonę z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i odpowiadam:

\- Zamierzam użyć Pieczęci Trawiącego Demona Śmierci i raz na zawsze zapieczętować Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach - z oczu mojej ukochanej zaczynają płynąć łzy, kiedy pyta:

\- Jesteś tego pewny, że to dobra decyzja? - chcę jej powiedzieć, co o tym sądzę, gdy nagle Kyuubi atakuje.

Zasłaniam moich najbliższych przed Demonem, a ten przebija mnie na wylot swoim pazurem. Wiedziałem, że się z tego nie wykaraskam, ale przynajmniej ochroniłem swoją rodzinę. Jednak to pocieszenie na niewiele się dało, kiedy Bestia postanowiła przypuścić drugi atak. Kushina Uzumaki używała swoich łańcuchów z czakry i skrępowała Ogoniastego, a wtedy Minako odezwała się:

\- Proponuję, żeby zapieczętować Kyuubiego w Menmie albo Sakurze – patrzę z bólem na moją żonę i zastanawiam się, jak to przyjmie:

\- Co myślisz o tym, Reiko, skazać nasze dziecko na taki los... - niespodziewanie Reiko mnie obejmuje i mówi:

\- Zróbmy to, co konieczne, żeby chronić wioskę – spoglądam na zgromadzonych przyjaciół z wdzięcznością i stwierdzam:

\- Nie starczy mi czakry, potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby do pieczętowania Kyuubiego w nowym Jinchuurikim – otwieram szerzej oczy, kiedy występuje Akane i oświadcza:

\- Pomogę ci, Kizashi, nie zostało mi dużo życia, - kobieta pokręciła głową. - Mam nadzieję, że nasze poświęcenie i małej Sakury nie pójdzie na marne – patrzę w jej zdeterminowane oczy, po czym zwracam się do Kushiny i Minako:

\- Mam do was prośbę, zaopiekujecie się Sakurą i zostajecie jej opiekunami. - Oboje spoglądają na siebie, a Minako odpowiada:

\- Zaopiekujemy się Sakurą, będziemy ją traktować jak własną córkę, a Menma będzie dla niej jak brat.

Kiwam z wdzięcznością głową i biorę moją córkę na ręce. Patrzę na Kushinę i rozkazuję:

\- Przytrzymaj Kyuubiego tak długo, jak możesz. Chcemy się pożegnać z Sakurą. - rudowłosa uśmiecha się, a ja w tym czasie szepczę do córki. - Mój mały skarbie, mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz, więc powiem krótko, kochamy cię i jestem pewny, że wyrośnie na piękną i silną kobietę. Szanuj starszych i ucz się pilnie, nie wybrzydzaj przy jedzeniu i słuchaj się zawsze Kushiny i Minako. Będą o ciebie dbali jak o własną córkę, opiekuj się swoim nowym braciszkiem Menmą . Zostawiamy ci nasze zwoje z technikami oraz moją katanę, która należała do twojego dziadka, Harady Tsumiki - westchnął ciężko. - Szkoda że nie dożył twoich narodzin i jeszcze jedno, trenuj dużo i dbaj o siebie. Teraz twoja ciocia chce ci coś – przymknął oczy podając małą Kushinie, która głaszcząc dziecko po policzku mówiła:

\- Zostawiam ci moje zwoje z wszystkimi technikami, jakie zostały przeze mnie stworzone. Dodatkowo katanę wody i parę dobrych rad, przede wszystkim nigdy nie lekceważ swojego przeciwnika – kobieta popatrzyła znacząco na Hokage. - i traktuj go poważnie. Nigdy nie używaj z jutsu w pośpiechu tylko się zastanów, czy możesz użyć często bardzo słabego jutsu, a otoczenie wokół wroga może pomóc ci go pokonać i ostatnia, bądź ostrożna wobec ludzi. Często mogą być nie tą osobą, za którą się podają, to wszystko.

Zakaszlałem, kiedy Kushina skończyła mówić. Widocznie było ze mną coraz gorzej. Ja, Reiko oraz Akane zaczęliśmy pieczętować Kyuubiego, co zajęło nam trochę czasu.

Gdy było po wszystkim, pojawi się Trzeci Hokage z oddziałem Anbu. Zobaczył ciała Czwartego Hokage, jego żony i siostry oraz stojącą Minako i Kushinę, które pochylały się nad dzieckiem. Podchodząc Sarutobi i spytał:

\- Co tu się stało? - Kushina wyrwała się z objęć rozpaczy i obojętnie odpowiedział:

\- Zabierzmy dzieci do szpitala, później wraz z Minako wszystko ci wyjaśnimy, Sensei Sarutobi, co się tu stało - były Kage wydał rozkaz Anbu, żeby zabrali martwych.

Kilka godzin później biuro Hokage wioski Liścia

Kushina rozmawiała z Trzecim Hokage Sarutobi, informując go o tym, co się stało, kiedy już to zrobiła, oświadczyła:

\- Sensei Sarutobi czy zamierzać zgodzić się z tym, żeby wypełnić wolę Kizashiego i Reiko?

Trzeci Hokage zmartwił się, „Trzeba będzie ukryć, kim byli rodzice Sakury oraz zmienić jej nazwisko. Jej rodzice byli świetnymi Shinobi i mieli wielu wrogów"

\- Czy zgodzisz że przyjmie twoje nazwisko i do czasu gdy nie będzie gotowa, nie będziecie mówić kto jest jej rodzicami? - zapytał staruszek.

\- Oczywiście!

\- Dobrze, zmienię w dokumentach dane i wpiszę ciebie oraz jakieś człowieka, który zginął na misji jako ojca. Od tego czasu tożsamość rodziców Sakury będzie najpilniej strzeżoną tajemnicą wioski i tylko wyznaczone osoby będą wiedzieć, czyją córką jest i to, że jest nosicielką Kyuubiego - Trzeci potarł skronie. - Jutro zamierzam zacząć przygotowania do pogrzebu Kizashiego, Reiko i Akane.

W tym samym czasie kilka kilometrów dalej w podziemnej jaskini ranny zamaskowany Shinobi opatrywał swoje ranny i myślał, „Jakim byłem głupcem, że zlekceważyłem Czwartego Hokage, który, mimo wszystko, był moim Senseiem. Nigdy więcej nie mogę sobie pozwolić na taki błąd, może mnie to drogo kosztować" i zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać.

Pogrzeb Czwartego Hokage zgromadził masę ludzi. Był to najsmutniejszy dzień w historii wioski Liścia, najpotężniejszy shinobi od czasów Pierwszego Hokage zginął bohaterską śmiercią chroniąc wioskę.

Jednak nad Konohą zbierały się ciemne chmury, na długo przed śmiercią Kage w cieniu czaiło się potężne zło, czy pochłonie ono Wioskę Liścia i świat shinobi? Jest nadzieja, dwoje małych dzieci jedno dziecko wywodzące się z starego i potężnego Klanu Uzumaki i drugie, zmarłego niedawno bohatersko Czwartego Hokage, są ostatnią iskrą nadziei na pokonanie ciemności. Czy będą gotowi, gdy mrok podniesie swoją głowę? Czas pokaże, miejmy nadzieje, czy zdążą się przygotować, kiedy nadejdzie czas wojny.


	2. Chapter 2

Od ataku Bestii, która prawie zniszczyła Wioskę Liścia, minęło siedem lat. Zmarłych pochowano i opłakano, a Konohagakure podniosła się silniejsza i potężniejsza niż była przedtem. Kolejni ninja rośli w siłę i stawali się coraz potężniejsi, ale nie o nich będziemy mówić, a głównych bohaterach tej opowieści.

W spokojny poranek, jakich wiele w całym roku, powoli budzili się mieszkańcy Konoha. I już po kilku chwilach wszechobecna cisza została zakłócona przez ludzi śpieszących do pracy i uczniów idących do szkoły. Młodzi, jeszcze śpiący shinobi zmierzali do Akademii i na pola treningowe, gdzie czekała już na nich nauka, dzięki której mieli okazję się czegoś nowego dowiedzieć.

Jednak kilka osób dalej smacznie spało pomimo późnej godziny, jedną z nich był czarnowłosy Uzumaki Menma. Chłopiec niespokojnie przewracał się z boku na bok, pogrążony we śnie. A śnił mu się dziwny klucz zawieszony na jego szyi. W niezwykłym miejscu, w którym się znajdował, cały czas ktoś powtarzał:

\- Strzeż Klucza! Musisz strzec Klucza! Tylko on was ochroni. Strzeż Klucza! - po pewnym czasie głos zamilkł i choć brunet kilkakrotnie wołał, nic się nie działo. On sam zresztą coraz mniej pamiętał, co krzyczał nieznajomy.

Dziecko ocknęło się niedługo później, ledwie co pamiętając o wydarzeniach ze snu. Wiedział tylko, że ma to coś związek z kawałkiem metalu otwierającego drzwi. Myśląc, co to mogło oznaczać, w końcu wstał i po szybkim prysznicu ubrał się w swoją ulubioną, ciemną koszulkę oraz czarne spodnie i w tym samym kolorze buty. Na twarz założył maskę i zszedł na dół, gdzie czekało na niego śniadanie, a także uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha rodzina.

Kushina mrugnęła okiem na przywitanie ze swoim synem i zabrała się za robienie ulubionego dania syna, w międzyczasie pytając:

\- Jak ci się spało? - czarnowłosy z niechęcią odpowiedział:

\- Znowu miałem ten sen.

\- A co powiesz na wycieczkę do Świątyni Łez? - zaproponowała czerwonowłosa smażąc naleśniki. - Może oni będą wstanie wyjaśnić ten sen - Kushina westchnęła, nakładając czarnowłosemu śniadanie. - Jak zjesz to obudź swoją siostrę.

\- Nie wiem, czy mi pomogą, mamo – powiedział chłopiec. - Nie ma co mnichom zawracać głowy – mruknął siedmiolatek, który nie miał ochoty na wyjście poza Wioskę. - Idę obudzić Sakurę – wziął jeszcze ciepłego naleśnika i wszedł powoli na górę.

Ziewając, brunet podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju siostry. Już miał zapukać, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk płynącej wody i ciche nucenie. Jego siostra najwyraźniej brała prysznic. Uzumaki stwierdził, że poczeka na nią i oparł się o ścianę.

Sakura właśnie myła włosy, kiedy wyczuła coś dziwnego za drzwiami. Chwilę później uśmiechnęła się, orientując się, że to Menma. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wchodził do środka, więc dziewczynka uznała, że jej brat może jeszcze chwilę zaczekać.

Spłukując pianę ze swoich kosmyków, przypomniała sobie niesamowity, powtarzający się od kilku lat sen. A może to był koszmar? Jej włosy były czarne, a skóra blada jak u członków Klanu Uchiha. Wyglądała idealnie!

Spojrzała w bok, ku jej zaskoczeniu obok niej leżał Menma na stole. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym zobaczyła podchodzące bliżej swoje mamy, Kushinę i Minako. Jedna z nich uśmiechnęła się słabo i powiedziała:

\- Już nie długo – druga z kobiet westchnęła ciężko. - Kiedy te badania się skończą, wszystko się zmieni. Nie wiem, jak mogłyśmy się zgodzić, by eksperymentowano na waszych i Uchiha genach. Wolałam, jak mieliście inny kolor włosów niż czarny!

\- Jak myślisz, będą mieli Sharingana? - zapytała Minako.

\- Możliwe – odmruknęła Kushina.

I w tym momencie sen się skończył. To było wszystko, co Sakura pamiętała.

Dziewczynka zdając sobie sprawę, że za długo stoi pod prysznicem, niechętnie wyszła spod niego. Wycierając się ręcznikiem, a później ubierając się, myślała, jak to się stało, że ma czarne włosy?

O ile dobrze pamiętała, stało się to jakiś rok temu, po Rzezi Klanu Uchiha. Minako po tym strasznym wydarzenie zaczęła badać co się z nimi stało, bo trzeba było potwierdzić, że rzeczywiście było zabójstwo.

W międzyczasie zaczęły się eksperymenty i przez zbieg okoliczności, wybrano ją i Menmę. Majstrowano coś przy ich genach i po pewnym czasie okazało się, że maję czarne włosy. Istniała też możliwość, że będą posiadali Sharingan.

Po tym wszystkim, oboje nie wychodzili przez jakiś czas z domu. Kushina rozpowiedziała, że są bardzo chorzy, więc nikt za bardzo ich nie nachodził. Zresztą i tak przez długi czas spali.

Dopiero niedawno się na dobre obudzili i przy okazji dowiedzieli, że Itachi swoją rodzinę. Siedmiolatki nie mogły w to uwierzyć. Przecież starszy brat Sasuke zawsze był spokojny, więc dlaczego postąpił jak psychopata? I dlaczego nie zabił swojego brata? Tyle pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi!

Sakura strząsając kropelki wody, które zostały jeszcze na jej włosach, wyszła z pokoju. Uśmiechnęłam się na przywitanie Menmie. On tylko pokiwał głową i powiedział:

\- Chodźmy na dół.

\- Co na śniadanie? - zapytała dziewczynka.

\- Naleśniki – odpowiedział jej brat, a po chwili powiedział. - Ciekawe co będziemy robić po zakończeniu Akademii, jak myślisz? - Sakura milczała, więc chłopiec po jakimś czasie spytał. - Czemu milczysz? Masz jakiś problem?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała siedmiolatka. - To tylko koszmar.

\- Kolejny? - jęknął Menma. - O czym tym razem?

\- Eksperymenty – mruknęła czarnowłosa. - Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł.

\- Oj tam – rzekł brunet, siadając do stołu. - Nie potrzebnie się martwisz.

\- A jak Sasuke się dowie? - zapytała dziewczynka. - Przecież nikt się nie zmienia od tak!

\- Jeśli będziemy ostrożni to nic się nie stanie – zbył ją brat, opierając się na łokciach. - Poza tym, pewnie jeszcze nie wyszedł z depresji po śmierci rodziny.

\- I cho z kego? – zapytała Sakura z pełnymi ustami. - Jakby się on i reszta wioski dowiedziała, że mamy Sharingana, to wiesz, co by się działo?

\- Wiem – mruknął chłopak, po czym wrócił do tematu Sasuke. - Mam nadzieję, że się nie załamie.


End file.
